Jurassic Effect
by Quintain Apprentince of Alduin
Summary: Four years after the Reaper War, A Genetics Company, International Genetics Technologies, pops up in the scramble to recover Cerberus Technology. While they claim to be in the business of "Commercial Genetics". After an accident on one of the Islands on Earth, Isla Nublar, the Council demands that people investigate the Island. -Control Ending-


**I know the name isn't very creative, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review if you would prefer all the movies in one story, or each movie in their own story.**

* * *

 **Isla Nublar, 120 miles west of Central America, Planet Earth**

* * *

A roar rises from the jungle, deafeningly loud. The trees shake as something very, very large plows ahead through them, towards a clearing. Every head in the clearing snaps towards the sound as it burst from the trees.

It's a forklift. It drops its cargo, a large reinforced crate, at the end of a track that leads to a gate to an impressive fenced structure that towers over an enclosed section of thick jungle. There is a guard tower at one end of this holding pen that makes it look like San Quentin.

The container thuds to the floor, landing on the track perfectly. The gate opens up, leaving only enough space for the end of the crate to fit in.

No one moves for a second. A grim faced Asari, Baosla D'riaria, seems to be in charge.

"Alright, pushing team move in there." She orders with a bark. "I want tasers on full charge."

A group of humans and Asari approach the crate. The movement had agitated whatever was on the inside, as the whole thing started shaking while growls and snaps came from inside. Everyone jumped back, some of the asari flaring up their biotics.

"Steady! Go on." Baosla growled. "Step back in there."

The asari and humans walked back to the crate, some krogan walking with them. They all grabbed the handles of the crate and pushed it towards and into the slot, the container making a thud as it makes contact with the gate.

"We're locked. Loading team, Step away!" Baosla ordered. "Gatekeeper!"

A lone asari climbed up the side of the crate, periodically looking down at the crate. Inside, the creature looked up at the asari and snarled.

"Nis'nees raise the gate!" Baosla shouted.

The asari turned a key in the gate control panel. A green light flashed on the panel, telling her she can raise the gate.

Nis'nees then grabbed the handle at the top of the gate and then lifts the gate so the predator can walk into the holding pen. The predator charged at the partly opened gate with a roar. The container then jumps back 6 feet, Nis'nees falling to the ground right in front of the open container.

All the workers and soldiers were stunned, _Oh shit._ Baosla thought and ran over to the on the floor. Nis'nees tried to get back onto her feet, hardly conscious when a large reptilian claw grabbed her leg, starting to pull her into the container.

"Block the opening! Don't let her get out!" Baosla shouted.

Alarms buzzed around the holding pen, keepers and a few Krogan ran toward the crate. Just as Nis'nees thought she was done for when an asari hand reached out and grabbed hers. Baosla stood there and yanked her back in her direction. Baosla was now in a game of tug-of-war with a dinosaur.

"WORK HER BACK!" Screamed Baosla, digging her feet into the ground in effort to keep Nis'nees from disappearing.

Baosla turned her head and saw the look of terror in Nis'nees' eyes.

Meanwhile, the dinosaur was starting to get the upper hand and more of Nis'nees' body disappeared behind the crate wall. She screamed out in pain as the dinosaur's huge teeth sunk down into her leg.

The dinosaur ignored the tasers as it held the asari's leg in its jaws and claws. It then stared at Baosla as it tore apart the unfortunate Asari between them. Baosla stared right back into its predatory eyes as its jaws were smeared with the blood of an asari.

It growled at Baosla and became more aggressive in its attack. Baosla growled at it and pulled at Nis'nees' arm, which made the asari scream in pain as the dinosaur pull at the same time.

"Shoot her!" Baosla shouted, feeling Nis'nees slipping from her grasp.

Nis'nees started screaming as her hips here bitten into by the animal, her legs chewed on and bleeding.

"Shoot her!"

Nis'nees disappeared into the container. The last thing anyone heard from Nis'nees was her terrified scream before a girgiled shout as she choked on her own blood. This was followed by the wet crunching as the animal fed on Nis'nees' corpse. This gave one of the humans the chance to fire a dart of sedative into the neck of the raptor. It hissed and laid down next to its meal and fell asleep.

Baosla sighed and leaned against the container.

That was the third worker in the last month! First, a raptor had escaped their original paddock and mauled a human working on the main road. Next, an asari, who was very very drunk, got to close to one and tried to Mind Meld with it. They barely found enough of her to bury, let alone give to her family!

Now this. Baosla shook her head. If the Council got word of this, either they will attempt to shut down this project or destroy the island.

* * *

 **Citadel,** **Citadel Tower**

Jane Powers, a tall brunette woman and InGen's Public Relations officer, sighed as she stood outside of the doors to the Council Chamber. He knew that the Asari Councillor will want answers for the death of two asari on Earth. After all, all the races in the galaxy grew closer after the Reaper War ended four years ago.

She shook her head. The Council already were watching InGen as close as they legally can, and a little illegally too as Hammond found more than one of the salarians he hired also worked for the STG. This caused an uproar among the workers of the company as InGen then fired all salarian workers minus a few key employees. The STG agents were also sued due to them violating the Non-disclosure agreements they signed.

In Hammond's place, the Asari park warden, Baosla, approached. She too was shaking her head.

"Should we get this over with or should we wait on the Boss?" she asked.

Jane sighed. "I don't think he's coming. Lets just get this over with."

Baosla nodded and headed for the door, Jane right behind her.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! I would have preferred for it to be longer, I lost most of this when my computer went to hell.**


End file.
